The Guardians
by Deathe-Feare
Summary: Tsuna the boy who covers half of his face is an errand boy was about to have his life flipped upside down. He couldn't talk, he was normal. At least that's what people always thought. In reality he had to take care of 2 ten year olds by himself, he was the designer of the outfits specifically for The Guardians and- wait what! songfic not to bad please read! Rated T for Tsuna :)!


Wizard:In this story Tsuna is a mute,cute, kid-

Cupcake:Hey Wizard that ryhmed! You made it ryhme!

Wizard: who cares?! anyways everyone thinks he's "dame" but...

Cupcake:Looks can be decieving! *runs off to save herself from Wizard's wrath*

Wizard: Dammit wait! ENJOY! *chases Cupcake*

Disclaimer: They don't own the songs or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! They only own the plot.

_Tsuna_

I was trying to make my way to the model's dressing room without drawing attention..keyword:TRYING. People kept looking at me and saying (rather loudly) "Is that Dame-Tsuna" "The errand boy?" "There is no way he was invited!" I silently sighed of course. What's the point in trying to avoid attention? My curtain of hair in front of my eyes gets attention all on it's own. I was suddenly blocked by a group of women "Dame-Tsuna what are _you_ doing here? Didn't you know? This party is for_ important_ people." she said with a smirk. The people around me laughed 'How is that funny?' I thought as I pushed pass then holding onto the package a little tighter. 'Today is not my day!' I thought as I bumped into one of the models, Yamamoto Takeshi, the model who's carefree additude is the reason he didn't notice he had women wrapped around his pinky.

Did I mention he was part of a band? Their name was "The Guardians" (A/N Wizard: I couldn't think of anything...SORRY!) I was suddenly pulled up from my spot. I bowed deeply and looked up slightly from under my hair when he laughed "Don't worry about it come with me!" I was shocked when he pulled me towards the dressing room and into Gokudera Hayato's dressing room. Said male was arguing with his manager "I know I said I'd come but who said I'd participate in the stupid showcase!" he was fuming "I did. Any Questions?" his manager, Reborn, said I chose to tap on his shoulder since he seemed tolerable. He turned "Yes?" he asked, I pulled a notepad out and jot down **_'These are the clothes for the showcase'_** and handed the note and package to him. "...I see. Thank you. But how do you have this?" I wrote **_'I picked it up at the company.'_** I was about to hand it to him when Gokudera snatched it out of my hands with a glare. I simply shrugged I didn't even want to be here but I wrote a note that said**_ "PLEASE handle the clothes with EXTREME care"_** he looked mad "Fine. How about a contest between me and my band against you." I was furious it was a simple request why did I have to compete for it?!

Yamamoto:

I'm surprised he accepted with a furious look in his eyes Reborn looked surprised too he even tried to reconsider with the boy who shook his head no. Gokudera was pushing some reason though every time I looked at the boy it like he could easily beat us. Ryohei looked impressed I couldn't blame him. Reborn went to make the preperations and I went after him while Gokudera followed..

_Ryohei_

The boy can't talk right so how can he sing? I thought then I realized I hade to help him get ready I went to talk to him "Hey! That was EXTREMELY awesome that you accepted Gokudera's I can't stand how he acts like our band is his band!" he seemed shocked but I gave him a small smile "Alright I think it's time I help you get ready!"

*time skip*

I was dragging the boy to where the others were waiting. I must admit what I saw under the hair was shocking..

*flashback*

I made him sit down and pushed his bangs up and gasped he had sunset orange were beautiful but closer to the handsome side. He wrote **_"Is there something wrong?"_** and held it up while I blushed and looked down at his curious eyes "No. Why do you EXTREMELY hide your eyes?" _**"Personal question. Still want to know?"**_ I frowned but understood threre were things people didn't want others to know but...I was still curious "No. I EXTREMELY understand" I was about done when I put the last pin in his hair *flashback end*

When I got there Hibari was arguing with Mukuro. Octopus-head noticed us first and seemed surprised at Tsuna's appearance. But then he laughed and said "Do you think you'll be able to potray the coolness of that outfit?" a tick mark appeared on me and Tsuna's heads. He does know that's an insult to me right? "I will explain the rules of this 'contest' number one:Both teams have to sing 2 songs.  
number two:foul language will result in immediate disqualifiquation-" he said looking at Gokudera who just "tch"ed and resumed glaring at Tsuna "-number three: the most well-known band will go first. Any Questions?" Mukuro said "Why are we going against a single person?" Tsuna chose to answer this he wrote something and gave it to Mukuro who blinked and then laughed "Kufufufu he is an interesting one." Reborn took the note looked at it and smirked "Indeed he is..." Tsuna was writing again I looked over his shoulder and saw "I'm not well known so you can go ahead." he handed it to Reborn who nodded and we went on stage

_Gokudera started_

_"It was an extremely average day,_  
_without a single obstacle in my path Until I was bored, listening to the radio,_  
_and I heard this said,"It's very unfortunate I have to say this, But the world is going to end today"_

_Yamamoto_

_"So said some country's president, In tears as he spoke..._  
_Out the window was a huge flock of birds, congesting to cover up the sky. Swallowing up the cresent moon,Headed some unknown direction. I had a half-finished game with no save; A scarcely-touched textbook lay on my desk. And to stop my body from trembling, I promptly put on my headphones. Just as I was listening to an obscure artist, a number they did with an unknown title, Just as it came to my ears, I heard: You want to survive, Yes?_  
_waving over the wriggling world, the skyscrapers seem to tremble. This voice seemed unmistakable: It was my own, which I tired of hearing "If you cross that hill, then in 20 seconds, you'll know what I mean for better or worse. Don't doubt, just listen- go 20 seconds ahead.."_

_Mukuro(please don't gasp)_

_"The intersection was crowded, of course Man,woman,child, it didn't matter I was buried under people yelling and babies' cries. Rioting people, a sobbing girl, a priest praying, I passed them all by. One single person headed the other way,_  
_toward what was beyond that hill... the voice in the headphones persisted: 12 minutes left it told me. If everything was going to up and vanish,_  
_Then I had no other way... the chorus of shrieks and screams turned to tearful eyes in 10 seconds, I had my doubts but no matter who did what, there was no ending humanity's song Run, Run there's only one minute left"_

_Hibari(please don't faint)_

_"But I couldn't even hear it by then; the hill which I sought to cross was right before me... my breath faint I finally arrived before a wall which projected the sky. Behind it scientists in white applauded;_  
_"Magnificent," they said- Doubt. From there, I saw the town was some kind of experimental facility; "No longer necessary," a scientist said,_  
_and calmly tossed a bomb. I was told I had been living my whole life in a little world in a box_

_Me_

_"So I could only stare, dumbfounded at the burnt wreckage that had been the town and from the headphones at my ear, I heard a faint "sorry"..."_  
_Instrumental**_

we were panting slightly and the crowds were on their feet clapping. We bowed and went backstage to get ready for the next song. Tsuna was smiling at me and handed all of us a towel I blinked why was he being nice to us? "Thanks/Hn/Kufufu thanks/Arigatou!" we -minus gokudera- said he beamed and pulled out a paper, turned and left. Curiosity killed the cat "Gokudera I have to ask... why did you want to have a singing contest with a kid who can't talk?" this caught the attention of Reborn,Yamamoto, Mukuro, Hibari, and Gokudera.

Reborn:

HE. CAN'T. TALK?! I grabbed Ryohei's shoulders "What do you mean he can't talk?!" he hastily pulled out a note from his back pocket and handed it to me it said**_ "you sure are persistant..__ fine the reason I'm writing is because I can't talk but I'm going to force my voice out to show Gokudera_**" I glared at Ryohei "And you didn't tell anyone because..." "There was no time!" "Showtime!" someone yelled towards us I sighed "Go. We'll just have to see what happens." they went back on stage..

_Hibari_

_"Gathering the sounds you hear, one by one but the sound itself, honestly hurts my ears so much._  
_The guitar I'd been strumming since yesterday I couldn't really play it. I was just imitating the sound of the CD you lent me but even then, I really can't just be confined pretending I don't know anything and from the overflowing chord, another person's scent escaped "ah, it's yet another song with the same kind of atmosphere.."_

_Mukuro_

_"-Always worrying about none other than "your eyes",_  
_I wrote this song therefore it's very similar to your "favorite artist", right? "there's no ingenuity, there's no charm" go ahead I don't mind if you speak ill of it it's alright, right now I just want to make your eyes look over here. Strangely, this song has started a rather large craze. It seems that my sense is not that bad... there's a buzz, hearts are overflowing with curiosity,they stare._

_Yamamoto_

_"It feels like I'm a prince or something but even then, other than that it feels like I've become a fake and that stylish number sense seems to no longer be within me. Well shall I play another similar sounding song today? Always worrying about "people's eyes but no one in particular,_  
_I wrote this song with this theme and device, just let your favorite chord ring._  
_"it's not that" "it's not this" there's too many comparisons. It's unbearable, I cower,_  
_I don't even know where you are anymore..._

_Ryohei_

_"Honestly, I had hoped there are certain things only I can do, right? but there isn't a single thing like that I've been really worrying about it, you know? This song is sung to tear away at none other than myself ther's no ingenuitity or charm, just the repetition of a bad chord. Earnestly, I closed my eyes and as though shouting I remembered-"_

_Gokudera_

_"-It's so wonderful" I felt like I heard your voice!"_

The crowd was going wild. Tsuna appeared next to me he was tugging at my shirt gesturing for me to follow. I did he lead me to the hall and pulled me towards Collonello. "Hey I see you have assistant kora!" I sighed and thanked Tsuna who nodded and left "He's not my assistant sadly." Collonello smirked "Come on he's going to sing" He gaped. The boy went on stage and was holding onto the mic. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes...and a melodic voice exited his lips.

_Tsuna_

_"In a village in an unknown era,_  
_There lived an unknown young boy;_  
_known to none, this is his fairy tale..._  
_Since the time I was born, I was treated as a demon child; As if foresaken,I recieved punishment. I've never had anything to be sad about, but into the sunset, I was led away..._  
_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know a thing,_  
_Not even of kindness after a scolding. I don't know the feeling of warmth after the rain,_  
_yet I'm truly, truly, truly, truly, cold._  
_I won't die, I won't die,why is it I won't die?_  
_I'm not even dreaming a single dream and so this fairy tale known to none was sucked up by the sunset, and vanished into air..."_

_"In my life of sickening violence and endless scorn,without my noticing, you stood there... you were forbidden to talk to me, but..."I want to know your name.."_  
_Sorry but I have no name and no tongue.._  
_There's no place in the world where I could belong, and yet "Let's leave together." You led me away.._  
_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know a thing. Not even that you're not a child anymore, and the warmth of a stranger's hand.._  
_That's really, really, really, the only real thing. You won't stop._  
_You won't stop, why won't you stop? If you're found out you know you'll be killed._  
_After the rain, there stood the two foresaken, to be sucked up by the sunset and vanish into air."_

_"The sun goes down, the dawn breaks. We play to exhaustion,_  
_we catch each other. If this world could just be me and you.._  
_If only everyone else could just be gone.. I don't know,_  
_I don't know, but I heard a voice, not mine or yours, but all humanity's... with no chance to resist, I was led away._  
_Sucked up by the sunset, and vanished into air..._  
_I don't know, I don't know I don't know a thing, not what will happen next, nor your name, but now right now,_  
_I think this will do. That's truly,truly, truly, truly what I think..._  
_I don't know, I don't know, but the buzzing in my ears..was sucked up by the sunset and vanished into air.."_

I was speechless. The crowd were clapping,whistling,even trying to touch his feet he smiled gently and touched their hands. They blushed and pulled their arms back and looked at theirs hands with that 'I'll-never-wash-this-again' look Tsuna came back with a smile on his face. Collonello tackled the poor kid "That was awesome kora!" the boy smiled then blinked pulled out his notepad 'In what way am I a maggot?' "heh sorry as they say old habits die hard." I whispered to Ryohei "Can he really not talk?!" "...'' he was speechless as well as everyone else. Until Yamamoto said "woah...that was amazing!" he shouted which brought the rest to their senses Gokudera muttered 'it was ok..' mukuro coughed into his hand and avoided eye-contact with everyone in the room. Hibari just went back to being...well, Hibari. It seems time goes by fast when you're thinking because "Showtime!" Tsuna looked and left. The crowd was cheering loudly he smiled and once again closed his eyes,took a deep breath and...

_"the summer breeze knocks,_  
_and we I open the window,_  
_I hear the chirps of birds from afar I put a half-read book aside, and say with a smile, "Where did you come from?"_  
_withmy blindfold still on, three in the afternoon..._  
_The world is surprisingly simple,_  
_but it's me who's bizarre, with complication which no one understands. Outside the town, in the forest,_  
_in this house beyond people's notice.._  
_yes,that's why none ever come to visit."_

_"Don't make eye-contact! With a hardened heart, I resign to loneliness, living out my days only seeing "things"..._  
_All I know are what's in stories, and if I long for the world, just a bit, will you forgive me for it? It faintly flowed along; even in this irrationality I was born into, suprisingly there was life. Somewhere inside me. Tell me,won't that wide world in which I imagin a wild future, whether it be today or tomorrow... won't it knock on my door?_  
_As I was having such fantasies,and gazing outside. I suddenly heard someone speaking..._  
_I knocked over my half-drunk herb tea, spilling it all over the desk.. "What am I to do...?" I thought staring past the door. Look anyone in the eyes,and they'll turn to stone.."_  
_That's what my parents had heard, and it seems my eyes were the same...And the way that goes in stories..._  
_well,such people are to be feared. I knew that and that's why. A thumping sound echoed out, the first knock I'd ever heard. And to say I was nervous...it wouldn't be quite enough. Let me say, that wild world that I had imagined to knock._  
_In reality,it opened the door much more easily than I expected._  
_Finding me cowering,covering my eyes, the person was surprised;" If I look you in the eye, you'll turn to stone,"I said, but they just smiled "I've been living afraid as well, afraid I'd turn to stone...but wouldn't the world be so much better without that fear?" Reverberating peacefully, my heart overflowed with imagination, and a bit of it rang out into the world..._  
_And tell me, you who came to me to teach me about a wild future..._  
_That if I'm ever lost again, you'll be here waiting for me."_

_"The summer breeze comes again and blows the hood you gave me, and I let it sway oh-so-gently in the wind..."_

He opened his eyes and gave a satisfied smile and the crowd...in simple terms went crazy. Then we were called onto the stage with him and the judges told us to sing a specific song all together. Tsuna and everyone -minus gokudera- nodded. Tsuna and Gokudera stood next to each other to share the mic Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath, while Gokudera looked everyone dead in the eye they both began

_"Though time has vanished it's showtime. I hide behind the curtain. The vivid you is kind I call you. Why aren't you here? Smirking, crying,_  
_they want to listen. I want to see you, I want to hug you I'm trembling. Where are you? Is the performance starting? My violated side "Sing" he tells me he is not you I can't sing. Silently mouthing a song Inside that caging dream. "He" is Evil. Though it begs in tears. Why is it all alone like that? That pathetic monster cannot see just hate_

_Mukuro and Hibari_

_"The words we are always screaming are "Look, It's the Circus Monster!"_  
_My once warm thoughts have already frozen. He laughs at me close to my ears._  
_Why did you leave? I don't know?_  
_Those fun lions also left."_

_Yamamoto and Ryohei_

_"Their roars, your voice, crying, I hear it all No good cats. They can't listen, can't I see you?_  
_I want to see you. The lions' surprise attack I meet the dirt, I can't hear, is this the end?_  
_I opened my eyes. Where did you go?_  
_I think I'm alone.."_

_All_

_"Silently mouthing a song Inside that caging dream "He" is Evil. Though it begs in tears. Why is it all alone like that?_  
_That pathetic monster cannot see just hate. The words we always scream are: "Look, It's the Circus Monster!"_

_"Silently mouthing a song. Inside that caging dream "He" is Evil. Though it in tears why is it all alone like that? That pathetic monster cannot see just hate The words we always scream are "Lookin it's the Circus Monster!'' Silently mouthing a song inside this caging dream. "He" is Evi. I beg in tears Why did you abandon me? I, a pathetic monster cannot see just hate. Today they scream those words again "Look, It's the Circus Monster!~"_

_Tsuna_

I think...that sounded really nice. The judges stood up "we have come to a decision...Tsunayoshi is the winner!" he announced 'wait what?!' I took a step back when Gokudera glared at me I took a bow then...ran as fast as I could they chased me I left a note on Reborn's coat then took a secret way out, he had after all memorized a map of this place for a reason!

XxX

I stopped by the cemetary to visit my parents...I looked at their grave with sadness in my eyes I wrote a note and left it there while I walked home to feed Lambo and Fuuta.._** 'I sung again today..-Tsuna'**_

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Wizard/Cupcake: *collapses* that was the longest chapter we've every written!  
Cupcake: the songs we used were: Headphone Actor [IA], Souraru and Jin:Your eyes, six trillion days and a night, Imaginary Forest, and Circus Monster!  
Wizard:PLEASE listen to them there japanese these are the subtitles!  
Cupcake: please review!


End file.
